Heart of Blue
The team opens up the scroll they found in the Cocoon. But what's on the scroll is another puzzle. Rose manages to figure the puzzle out. It is actually a picture of the Sword of Neptune. Rose informs the others that the sword was made up of three scrolls. So now they have to find the other two. While reading a magazine in town, Dax finds a Monster attacking a defenseless lady. He jumps into action and takes the monster on, without morphing. The woman introduces herself as Mira. Dax is spellbound by her good looks, and manages to get a date with her. While the others have been hard at work researching to find the scrolls, Dax has been only had his mind on his new girlfriend. Spencer manages to find out that the other two scrolls were stolen by a famous thief, Lady Penelope. So as the Rangers begin to head out, Mira shows up again wanting to talk to Dax. So the others go ahead to Lady Penelope's house, and Dax joins up late. Meanwhile Will is inside trying to get the scrolls with his Spy skills. Will is successful in recovering the stolen scrolls, thanks to the Drive Scope. But of course Security for Lady Penelope isn't too far off. Even though the team explains how they're Power Rangers, the guards still take the scrolls back. Lady Penelope herself then shows up, and decides to take on the Rangers herself. However, luckily it is really Spencer in other one of his unique disguises. Mr. Hartford sent him just in case the team needed help. As the team is making their way back to the Mansion, they are attacked by Kamdor. He wants the scrolls they've recovered. The Rangers morph into action and begin fighting the monster, though he seems quite stronger than when Dax fought him. Mira then shows up, fearing for Dax's safety. This allows Kamdor the opportunity to capture her, and force the Rangers to surrender the scrolls. Back at the mansion, even though the team lost the scrolls, Dax is still set on being a Ranger, and dating Mira. Kamdor shows back up in the city wanting the third and final scroll. The Rangers, minus Blue, go to battle him. Flurious decides to led a hand and sends his Chillers. With both the Chillers and Kamdor, the four Rangers are outmatched. So Will calls in for some help. Spencer sends the Black Ranger his new Hovertek Cycle. So the new vehicle gets broken in via a battle with the Chillers. To finish off the rest of the Chillers, the Black Ranger morphs the cycle to Hover Mode. Back at the mansion, Dax had his suspicions about Mira, and he was right. Mira hung around long enough to find the third scroll and stole it. But Dax found her. Mira reveals her true form of Miratrix, leaving Dax dazed and confused. She then is able to leave the mansion easily. The Black Rangers rejoins the others in Battling Kamdor, but they still aren't having much luck. Dax is playing pool and feeling sorry for himself. But Spencer shows up and explains to him that in times like these, Dax needs to rely on his true friends, who will always stand by him. Miratrix joins her monster in the city. She explains that Kamdor has absorbed the power of the first two scrolls, and that the Rangers don't stand a chance. But with the Blue Ranger back with them, the team is returned to full strength. The Rangers combine their Drive Defenders with the Drive Scope, and knock Kamdor down a few pegs. Miratrix asks for help from her Ninja Master, who is imprisoned in her jeweled necklace. The warrior then uses Ninja Scrolls to make Kamdor grow. The Rangers take it to the big leagues and form the DriveMax Megazord to fight Kamdor. The monster's weapon is too powerful, thanks to the two scrolls. Then Miratrix tries to send the power of the third scroll to him as well. But it turns out that the scroll she stole was a fake Dax planted. Spencer shows up with the real scroll. With it, the Rangers power up the saber and destroy Kamdor's weapon, returning it to the two scrolls. Spencer catches the two items, and the Rangers then finish off Kamdor. Later, Dax explains to the others how, thanks to them, he was able to see "Mira" was a fake. He also apologizes for not being there at critical times. With all being forgiven, the team turns their attention back to the scrolls. After all three are put together, they transform into the Sword of Neptune. However, the Jewel is missing from the sword. So when the Rangers wonder what to do next, the sword answers them. It flies out of Rose's hands and strikes Mr. Hartford's giant world map. Specifically at the point of Saint Lucia in Caribbean.